


Наслаждения Хейла

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Bakery, Awesome Cora, Baker Derek, Bakery, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Post-High School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз помогает Дереку назвать кондитерскую</p><p>необоротническое AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наслаждения Хейла

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hale's Orgasms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858200) by [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg). 



> в оригинале кондитерская называется «Hale's Orgasms», возможно, для американцев это звучит нормально, но по-русски название «Оргазмы Хейла» выглядит диковато. Под свою ответственность мы выбрали чуть более цензурный вариант.
> 
> ПЕРЕВОД!!!

*  
\- Ты знаешь, что взрывает мне мозг? – говорит Стайлз, распахивая дверь перед своим лучшим другом.

\- Спасибо, – Скотт входит в их любимую кондитерскую, которую они открыли для себя в один из жарких и скучных дней. – И что же?

\- То, что это место до сих пор не имеет настоящего названия, – отвечает Стайлз, качая головой, в то время как позади хлопает, закрываясь, дверь. – Я имею в виду, мы ходим сюда восемь месяцев. Разве это не противозаконно – иметь безымянный бизнес?

\- Тебе лучше спросить Лидию. Я понятия не имею, – отвечает Скотт и встает в очередь. – Но я не вижу в этом большой проблемы. Они всегда при деле, значит, люди и так знают о них.

\- Сарафанное радио – мощное средство, – замечает Стайлз, показывая на парочку у окна. Скотт вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть Дэнни и Итана, поедающих один кекс на двоих. – Но я по-прежнему считаю, что это место заслуживает названия, понимаешь? Мне бы хотелось называть его иначе, чем просто «Кондитерская». Это как-то скучно.

\- Это точно, – соглашается Скотт.

\- Так вот, я собираюсь пожаловаться Коре, – продолжает Стайлз, как раз перед тем, как они подходят к прилавку. Кора Хейл улыбается им обоим.

\- Приятно видеть вас, парни. Что желаете сегодня? – спрашивает она своим обычным бодрым и приветливым голосом.

\- Название для кондитерской, – отвечает Стайлз, едва сдерживая смех, и Кора фыркает в ответ.

\- Я месяцами капаю на мозг своему брату по этому поводу. Сейчас она зарегистрирована как «Кондитерская», и я говорила ему, что он не может это так оставить, – объясняет Кора. Она наклоняется вперед и шепотом добавляет: – Вы даже не сможете найти нас в соцсетях, – она повышает голос в направлении кухонной двери, – потому что у этого места нет чертова названия!

Дверь распахивается так, будто Дерек ждал сигнала. Он бросает грозный взгляд на Кору, потом замечает Скотта и Стайлза. Выражение его лица слегка смягчается.

\- Что здесь происходит?

\- Стайлз только что заказал «название для кондитерской», – информирует Кора своего брата. Она смотрит на Стайлза и добавляет: – Я бы как следует развернулась с рекламой в соцсетях, если бы у нее было название.

\- «Кондитерская» – прекрасное имя, – парирует Дерек.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Приятель, у вас даже нет вывески.

\- Ну, из того, что я предложил, ей ничего не нравится, так что это не имеет значения, – говорит им Дерек. Он опирается на прилавок. – Это все, что вам нужно?

Стайлз помнит Дерека еще со средней школы. Господи, да этот парень был причиной того, что Стайлз понял, что он гей! Дерек начал снимать с себя одежду в раздевалке после лакросса, и Стайлз пропал. Он тогда еще и слюни пустил, а Скотт взял свои вонючие шорты от формы и вытер Стайлзу лицо, как настоящий бро.

Дерек был на год старше, разгуливал повсюду с серьезным видом и при этом обладал хорошим чувством юмора. Стайлз помнит, как в последний год Дерека в школе таскался за ним, как потерянный щенок, постоянно пытаясь его рассмешить. Это такой приятный звук, и он так охренительно красив, когда смеется.

Они никогда не обсуждали очевидную влюбленность Стайлза и не говорили о средней школе с тех пор, как восемь месяцев назад Стайлз обнаружил, что кондитерская принадлежит Дереку.

В тот день Скотт вытащил Стайлза наружу и требовательно спросил, все ли с ним в порядке. У него были все причины спрашивать. До этого последний раз Стайлз видел Дерека в день его выпускного. Стайлз пошел на последующую вечеринку, слегка перебрал и слюняво поцеловал Дерека. Он все еще помнит унижение, когда Дерек оттолкнул его и сказал: «Я не могу, Стайлз». А потом встал и ушел.

Стайлз провел два года, хандря и по-прежнему думая о Дереке Хейле. Скотт знал, что тот так и не справился со своей влюбленностью в Дерека, но они говорили о нем, только когда Стайлз напивался. Поэтому он и прекратил пить виски. Скотт сказал Стайлзу, что все это и так зашло слишком далеко, поэтому они не будут ходить в кондитерскую – и неважно, что она совершенно потрясная, – если Стайлз снова будет страдать из-за Дерека. Стайлз поклялся, что ничего такого не случится.

Правда была в том, что Стайлз отчаянно желал, чтобы Дерек так или иначе признал то, что случилось между ними. Так он показал бы, что это что-то значит, а Стайлз хотел, чтобы значило.

\- Я мог бы придумать название, если хочешь, – внезапно предлагает Стайлз. Дерек изучает его, не отрывая взгляда, что заставляет того ринуться дальше. – На самом деле, у меня есть идея получше. Почему бы не позволить вашим постоянным покупателям принять в этом участие? Можно установить коробку для предложений на прилавке на две недели, а потом выбрать самые лучшие. И предложить посетителям проголосовать за финалистов!

\- Это была бы великолепная реклама, – замечает Кора, усмехаясь. – Дерек, сделай это! Будет весело, и о нас заговорят. У тебя будет больше посетителей, а это значит – больше денег. Больше денег – значит, что ты наконец-то сможешь переоборудовать кухню, как давно хотел.

Дерек раздумывает, и тут вступает Скотт.

\- По правде говоря, идея довольно крутая. А победитель сможет неделю бесплатно получать любую вашу продукцию.

\- Стимул, – говорит Кора, хлопая в ладоши от радости. – Что скажешь, большой брат?

Стайлз внимательно смотрит на Дерека. Он кивает.

\- Хорошо. Но, Стайлз, ты за это отвечаешь. Инициатива наказуема. Кора может помочь, и я оставляю за собой последнее слово.

\- Идет, – отвечает Стайлз, улыбаясь.

\- Будет весело! Кора, дай нам четыре печенья. Скотти и я должны поработать кое с чем, а потом мы займемся кондитерской.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Почему у меня такое чувство, что мне пора начать беспокоиться?

\- Не беспокойся, Хейл. Старый добрый Стайлз обо всем позаботится, – отвечает ему с усмешкой Стайлз.

***

 _ПОМОГИТЕ НАМ НАЗВАТЬ НАШУ КОНДИТЕРСКУЮ!_  
ПРАВИЛА: БУДЬТЕ ИЗОБРЕТАТЕЛЬНЫ. ВЕСЕЛИТЕСЬ. НИКАКИХ ГРЯЗНЫХ СЛОВ ~~(ДЕРЕК ХАНЖА)~~. я не ханжа!  
ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЯ БУДУТ РАССМОТРЕНЫ 30 ИЮНЯ. ЛУЧШИЕ НАЗВАНИЯ БУДУТ ВЫВЕШЕНЫ НА ВСЕОБЩЕЕ ОБОЗРЕНИЕ.  
ПОЗЖЕ ВЫ ПОЛУЧИТЕ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ ПРОГОЛОСОВАТЬ ЗА НАЗВАНИЕ, КОТОРОЕ ВАМ БОЛЬШЕ ПОНРАВИТСЯ.  
ПОБЕДИТЕЛЬ ПОЛУЧИТ ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ БЕСПЛАТНОГО ПОСЕЩЕНИЯ КОНДИТЕРСКОЙ!

ЗАМЕТКА ОТ КОРЫ:

 _ЕСЛИ ВЫ ПРИДУМАЕТЕ НАЗВАНИЕ – ЭТО ТАКЖЕ ОЗНАЧАЕТ, ЧТО О ВАС УЗНАЮТ ЛЮДИ В СОЦСЕТЯХ. СОЦСЕТИ ОЗНАЧАЮТ, ЧТО ВЫ СМОЖЕТЕ ПОСТИТЬ ФОТКИ И БЫТЬ ЛАЙКНУТЫ И ПЕРЕПОЩЕНЫ МОЕЙ ПРЕКРАСНОЙ ОСОБОЙ. ВЫ СТАНЕТЕ ИНТЕРНЕТ-ЗНАМЕНИТОСТЬЮ, Я КЛЯНУСЬ. – К._  
  
***  
\- Некоторые из этих предложений действительно классные! – говорит Стайлз, перебирая кусочки бумаги. Дерек признался, что был удивлен тем, как быстро люди воодушевились идеей придумать название для кондитерской. Кора сказала Стайлзу, что продажи пошли в гору, потому что люди прониклись соревнованием и хотели внести свои идеи.

Кондитерская уже закрыта, и это первый раз, когда Стайлз находится здесь наедине с Дереком. Тем не менее это было предложение Дерека, потому что он пробует новый рецепт и решил, что Стайлз мог бы стать его подопытным кроликом.

Стайлз берет записку без подписи. Там написано: _«Отсоси, мои печеньки лучше»_. Он показывает ее Дереку.

\- Мы нашли победителя, – говорит Стайлз, фыркая. – Я не могу поверить, что кто-то всерьез считает, что его печеньки лучше.

\- Это определенно почерк моей сестры Лоры, – говорит Дерек, качая головой. – Она утверждает, что печет лучше, чем я. Несмотря на то что у нее вечно все подгорает.

Стайлз смеется и роется в остальных бумажках.

\- Я счастлив, что ты решил помочь мне выбрать финалистов. Однако я удивлен, что здесь нет Коры.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- У нее свидание. Она сказала мне, что секс, на самом деле, более важная вещь, чем выбор названия для этого места.

\- С этим трудно поспорить, – бормочет Стайлз. Он вытаскивает очередное предложение.

\- Эй, мне нравится это.

Дерек берет у него кусочек бумаги и громко читает:

\- _«Горячая выпечка Дерека»_. Хмм… Я _не ненавижу это_. Оно определенно выходит в финал.

\- А почему ты не предлагаешь свое собственное название? – спрашивает Стайлз с любопытством, в то время как перебирает остальные бумажки. Ничто не цепляет глаз. – Кроме того, что ты хочешь подразнить свою сестру, должна быть настоящая причина.

\- Я никак не могу выбрать то, которое покажется достаточно хорошим, – признается Дерек. Он подвигает тарелку с испеченным по новому рецепту печеньем поближе к Стайлзу, который и так уже съел три штуки. Он хватает их, словно это самая обычная вещь на свете – что Дерек его кормит (хотя отчасти это так и есть, ведь Стайлз все время ошивается в его кондитерской) и откусывает кусочек. Дерек пожимает плечами. – Я не знаю. Мне кажется, что если я дам ей официальное название, оно будет со мной годы и годы, и надоест. И поэтому ни одно меня не удовлетворяет.

\- Знаешь, что удовлетворяет меня? Эти печеньки. О мой бог, Дерек, я понятия не имею, как ты это делаешь, но твоя выпечка лучше секса, – информирует его Стайлз со стоном. Он откусывает еще и позволяет печенью растаять во рту. У него вырывается еще один стон.

Тут на него снисходит вдохновение, и он откладывает печенье назад на тарелку, чтобы схватить ручку. Свободной рукой он притягивает к себе неиспользованные листочки бумаги, карябает «Наслаждения Хейла» и толкает листочек к Дереку.

\- Ты только что нашел себе новое название.

Дерек смеется и качает головой.

\- Не вариант, Стилински. Никто не захочет прийти в кондитерскую, названную «Наслаждения Хейла».

\- Готов поспорить, что это не так! – говорит Стайлз, выхватывая бумажку у него из рук. Он кладет ее в кучку к финалистам. – Давай посмотрим, что скажут судьи.

Развеселившись, Дерек говорит:

\- Хорошо, посмотрим, будет ли оно иметь успех. А сейчас, что ты скажешь по поводу небольшой порции тортика? У меня есть новый рецепт, и я хотел бы опробовать его на ком-нибудь.

\- Опробуй же, прямо сейчас, – требует Стайлз. – Из твоих рук я съем что угодно.

Дерек поднимается, улыбаясь ему.

\- Не давай обещаний, которые ты не сможешь сдержать, Стайлз.

Это звучит, как попытка флирта, хотя Стайлз не может быть до конца в этом уверен. Он смотрит, как Дерек исчезает в кухне, и продолжает то, чем занимался весь вечер. Он перебирает как минимум сто предложений и откладывает в сторону еще четыре варианта, чтобы Дерек ознакомился.

 _«Пекарня Королевы Эрики»_ – определенно, идея Эрики. Это заставляет Стайлза улыбнуться, и, кроме того, она вполне способна порвать ему горло, если он проигнорирует ее предложение.

 _«Весь сахар Хейла»_ Стайлз читает с техасским акцентом и решает что это просто фантастика.  
 _  
«Дерек на продажу»_ – как мог Стайлз не отложить это? Оно слишком забавное.

 _«Кондитерская Хейла»_ – предложение самого Дерека. Стайлз фыркает. Господи, у парня вообще нет воображения.

\- Я сделал его сегодня утром, и он только-только остыл. Будь абсолютно честен – не так, как с печеньем. Стоны не считаются за абсолютную честность, – предупреждает Дерек, ставя перед ним тарелку с куском торта.

Стайлз придвигает ее к себе.

\- Приятель, мои стоны – это проявление самой абсолютной чест…

Он перестает говорить, потому что в этот момент его рот полон одной из самых восхитительных вещей, какие он когда-либо ел. Стайлз издает глубокий, самый непростительно откровенный звук, на который он способен, перед тем как закрывает глаза и склоняет голову на бок, чтобы насладиться букетом ароматов.

\- Ну как? – нервно спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз смотрит на него и говорит:

\- Ты же шутишь, правда? У меня такое чувство, как будто меня только что медленно и сладко трахнули.

\- Но... – начинает Дерек.

\- На самом деле, это не совсем точно. Вкус такой, как у первого поцелуя с кем-то, в кого ты очень, очень влюблен, – говорит Стайлз с улыбкой. Он цепляет вилкой еще порцию и даже не пытается сдержать второй стон. Он продолжает свою метафору: – Сначала ты неуверен в нем, но затем полностью погружаешься в наслаждение. И еще до того, как закончится первый поцелуй… то есть кусочек… ты понимаешь, что тебе не хочется, чтобы он заканчивался. Никогда.

У Дерека слегка расширяются глаза, а затем он опускает голову. Стайлзу приходится наклониться вперед, чтобы услышать, что тот говорит, такой у него тихий голос.

\- Мне жаль, что со мной у тебя получилось не так.

\- Что? – пищит Стайлз. Его голова дергается к Дереку, который отводит взгляд.

\- Кто будет делать список финалистов – ты или Кора? – спрашивает Дерек резко.

\- Я, – отвечает Стайлз. – Закончу его к воскресенью.

\- Звучит неплохо. Мне пора начинать убирать кухню. Если ты позволишь, – говорит Дерек, внезапно вставая. – Задняя дверь не заперта. Увидимся в воскресенье.

\- Ага, ух, ага, точно.

***  
\- Вау, даже я не ожидал этого, – говорит Стайлз неделю спустя, когда приходит за кусочком чизкейка и новостями об игре с названиями. «Наслаждения Хейла» набирают большинство голосов. А именно, двести девяносто шесть, в то время как у остальных не больше тридцати за каждый.

\- Что не так с людьми? – бормочет Дерек. – Кто захочет ходить в кондитерскую, названную «Наслаждения Хейла»?

\- Приди за радостью, насладись сладостью, – шутит в ответ Стайлз.

\- ОМГ, это же слоган! – восклицает возбужденная Кора. – И он еще более идеальный из-за сексуального подтекста. Секс продается, Дерек. Я официально продана.

Дерек качает головой.

\- Не вариант – я знаю, это умно, но….

\- Это гениально, так что замолкни. Голосование заканчивается сегодня вечером, и до завтра мы должны принять решение. Мы обещали нашим покупателям, – подчеркивает Кора.

Дерек бросает взгляд на доску для голосования.

\- Черт побери, людям действительно это нравится, – бормочет он.

\- А почему бы и нет? – спрашивает Стайлз, смеясь. – Из всего предложенного оно самое точное.

\- Что ж, слоган броский… – вздыхает Дерек. – Я подумаю об этом.

\- Мы примем решение сегодня вечером, – напоминает ему Кора.

Блеск ее в глазах говорит Стайлзу, что они уже выиграли.

 

***

«НАСЛАЖДЕНИЯ ХЕЙЛА»  
 _ПРИДИ ЗА РАДОСТЬЮ, НАСЛАДИСЬ СЛАДОСТЬЮ_

\- Новая вывеска выглядит здорово! – улыбаясь, говорит Стайлз, входя в «Наслаждения Хейла» три недели спустя.

\- Ее установили прошлым вечером. На-ка, попробуй это, – говорит Дерек, подвигая к нему тарелку.

Сейчас 5.04 утра и Стайлз не может спать. Когда он не может спать, то приходит в кондитерскую потусить с Дереком. Это стало их маленькой традицией в последнюю пару недель. Как правило, Дерек кормит его, и он не жалуется. Стайлз откусывает кусок.

\- О мой бог, я, кажется, только что кончил, – шепчет Стайлз.

\- Секс и еда для тебя примерно одно и тоже, не так ли? – смеется Дерек.

\- Не совсем, – говорит Стайлз, – но я действительно получаю удовольствие от еды. Серьезно, ты что, подмешал наркотики в пирог? Это охуительно вкусно.

\- Не совсем, – повторяет Дерек. – Но думается, я наконец-то нашел правильный баланс всех специй.

\- Определенно нашел, – бормочет Стайлз. – Я тут подумал про доску снаружи, ты обязательно должен писать на ней разные неприличности насчет твоих специальных предложений и всего такого.

\- Например, какие? – спрашивает Дерек, наклоняясь вперед.

\- Например, _«Вы когда-нибудь слышали о сексе после ссоры? Даа, я тоже. Так вот, мои кексы даже лучше»_ , – предлагает Стайлз с улыбкой. Дерек внимательно изучает его, и Стайлз чувствует потребность добавить: – Кора дала мне твой новый кекс вчера. Я думаю, она пытается откормить меня.

\- Я видел, как ты носишься по городу, так что мы оба знаем, что ты все равно сожжешь лишние калории. Кроме того, даже если ты наберешь еще 150 кг, то будешь все так же очаровывать всех вокруг, – смеется Дерек.

Стайлз недоверчиво улыбается.

\- Ты бы все равно любил меня, даже если бы я был огромным и жирным?

Дерек поднимает голову, изучая Стайлза. Он кивает и продолжает тихим голосом:

\- Я бы по-прежнему любил тебя, даже если бы тебя сократили до двух дюймов в высоту.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Спасибо, чел. Я знаю, что ты ничего такого не имел в виду, но я ценю эту мысль.

\- Почему ты до сих пор один? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- Потому же, почему другие одиноки. Никто не привлек моего внимания… точнее, единственный кто привлекает, он, ну, не смотрит на меня.

\- Он? – с вызовом спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз наклоняет голову.

\- Ага, он. Я гей, приятель.

\- Ты… но… – Дерек хмуро смотрит на пирог. Голова Стайлза склоняется еще чуть-чуть, пока он смотрит на Дерека и ждет. – В средней школе Кейт Арджент сказала мне, что ты влюблен в Лидию.

Его первая реакция – смех. Затем он замечает встревоженное выражение на лице Дерека, и смех немедленно смолкает.

\- О, что ж, да. Она определенно была единственной девушкой, в которую я был влюблен. И это было до того, как я понял, что я гей.

Дерек слегка кивает ему, обдумывая информацию.

\- Как ты мог не знать? – спрашивает Стайлз. Он решительно настроен поднять тему, которую избегал девять месяцев. – Я поцеловал тебя, Дерек. В средней школе, я поцеловал тебя. Разве это не говорит тебе о том, что я гей?

\- Ну, Кейт сказала…

\- К черту Кейт, – немедленно парирует Стайлз.

\- Она сказала, что ты пожалел меня, – бормочет Дерек, – и что ты просто смеешься надо мной. Что ты никогда…

\- … не буду чертовски сходить по тебе с ума? – шепчет Стайлз. У Дерека расширяются глаза. – Почему, по-твоему, я затеял это глупый проект с названием для кондитерской? Мне нужен был повод бывать здесь чаще, и такой, чтобы ты не обвинил меня в преследовании.

\- А тогда? – спрашивает Дерек. – В средней школе?

\- Я бы пошел на край света, если бы это означало – быть с тобой.

\- О. О, я…

\- Это все в прошлом, – прерывает Стайлз. Он поднимается и говорит: – Дерек, моё отношение к тебе не изменилось. Я не знаю, что ты чувствовал тогда и что ты чувствуешь сейчас, я не хочу торопить тебя или доставлять дискомфорт, или…

Теперь встает Дерек.

\- Причина, по которой я согласился на «Наслаждения Хейла» – то, что это было твое предложение.

\- Чертовски отличное, как мне кажется, – отвечает Стайлз. До него доходит сказанное Дереком. – О, вау. Ты назвал свою безымянную кондитерскую ради меня.

Дерек кивает еще раз, и этого достаточно, чтобы Стайлз начал улыбаться. Дерек обходит вокруг стола и спрашивает:

\- Стайлз, ты будешь писать разные непристойные штуки на моей доске?

Стайлз закашливается, и когда он снова может нормально дышать, делает шаг вперед. Он говорит еще тише и мягче, чем Дерек:

\- Только если ты позволишь мне проделывать непристойные штуки с тобой.

\- Хммм, – отвечает Дерек, делая вид, что обдумывает предложение Стайлза. Он кивает, счастливо улыбается и говорит: – Я думаю, мы сможем договориться.

\- Давай уточним, ты тоже гей? – спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Я не знаю. Я не помню, когда последний раз смотрел на кого-то еще, – говорит Дерек, и его губы близко. Он добавляет: – Я определенно не смотрел на девочек с тех пор, как встретил тебя.

Стайлз начинает смеяться, только для того чтобы его заткнули поцелуем. Он наклоняется, устраивает руки на шее у Дерека и надеется, что это не сон.

***  
 _ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ ТРОГАТЬ МОЕГО БОЙФРЕНДА, НО МОЖЕТЕ ПОПРОБОВАТЬ ЕГО ВКУСНЯШКИ!_  
Я РЕКОМЕНДУЮ ЕГО ПЕЧЕНЬКИ. ИЛИ ПИРОГИ. ИЛИ ТОРТЫ. МОЖЕТ, ПРОСТО ПОПРОБОВАТЬ ВСЕ?  
И ПОМНИТЕ – НЕ ТРОГАТЬ ДЕРЕКА!  
ВАШ ЛЮБИМЫЙ МАСТЕР ПОДПИСЕЙ, СТАЙЛЗ.

***  
\- Стайлз, швырни этот кекс Дереку в физиономию, – требует Кора, держа в руке свой сотовый.

Стайлз ни секунды не колеблется. Кекс врезается в лицо Дерека, и тот издает негодующий возглас удивления. Стайлз смеется над сердитым видом своего бойфренда, слыша, как кликает камера Коры.

\- Господи, да у нас будет куча «лайков», репостов и ретвитов. Это все для дела, Дерик-медведик, говорит Кора, урча от удовольствия на пути к своему стулу.

\- Возможно. Ты уволена! – кричит через плечо Дерек.

Стайлз наклоняется и проводит языком по испачканным в кексе губам Дерека. Отстраняется и спрашивает:

\- Я же могу тебе помочь с этим?

Дерек фыркает, но говорит Коре:

\- Ты не уволена.

\- Я и не думала, – парирует Кора, но ее уже никто не слышит.

Они вместе всего несколько недель, и Стайлз уверен, что никогда не устанет от Дерека, вталкивающего его в кухню кондитерской.

\- Ой, кажется, немного кекса попало тебе на штаны, – говорит Стайлз так невинно, как только возможно.

\- Да ты что? – спрашивает Дерек. Он впихивает Стайлза в подсобку. – Ты собираешься помочь мне и с этим?

\- О да, – Стайлз захлопывает дверь позади них, и тут же его лицо освещается довольной улыбкой. – Я только что придумал слоган для завтрашней надписи на доске.

\- Стайлз? – спрашивает Дерек, расстегивая ему джинсы. – Я люблю тебя, но сейчас не время.

\- А, да, конечно, – смеется Стайлз, наваливаясь на Дерека и слизывая еще немного кекса с его лица.

* * *

примерно так выглядит доска для "непристойных надписей"

фото прислал автору один из благодарных читателей. Надпись на доске - "Я бы здесь поел. Владелец"


End file.
